Inner Demons
by Morfine 17
Summary: Even after Sin's defeat, Tidus is still haunted by memories of the past. His strategy of trying to bottle up his emotions and repressing his childhood brutally turns against him.  R


This is my first ever fan fiction story so give constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh. Hope u guys and girls like my work and if enough people like it, I'll keep posting more up. I do not own FFX or any other Final Fantasy's.

Another Reality

Chapter 1

"Tidus!" No answer. "Tidus, time to wake up honey!" Still no answer. "I'll wake him up." says Jecht and grabs a conveniently placed blitzball from the floor next to his recliner. He then goes to Tidus's room and throws the somewhat heavy blue ball forcibly into the 10 year old's stomach. Tidus flails his arms around, gasping for air, then ends up on the floor crying.

After doubling over from laughing so hard , Jecht picks up the ball. "Why'd you do that?" says Tidus, still crying from the hit. "Don't be such a little crybaby. I didn't even throw the ball with my good arm. Anyway, its time to go to school. Your Mom kept on calling ya and calling ya but you didn't wake up, so I took matters into my own hands."

Tidus wiped the tears away from his face. "You still didn't have to do that! You could've just shook me awake!" Jecht snickered. "Aw, grow up kid. Quit crying, too. Your 10 for Christ Sake. Time to start acting like it." Just about when Tidus finished crying, his mom came in. "Oh, good. Your up." She said and knelt down in front of Tidus. "Honey, why does it look like u were crying?"

"I'm fine. I feel out of bed by accident." Tidus didn't want his mom to worry about him. She already had enough things to worry about as it is. "Well try to be more careful next time, ok?" Tidus's mom said and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I made you pancakes and eggs for breakfast. I had bacon ready for you, but your father already ate it."

"That's what the little brat gets for not getting up the first time you call him." Jecht says and smiles . "Jecht, don't call Tidus a brat. You're the man of the house, so act like it!" Tidus smiled and stuck his tongue out at his Dad. Jecht grumbled and went back to his recliner to watch T.V.

Saturday afternoon comes around and Tidus and his Mom are having a great time at home while Jecht is off playing a tournament blitzball game. As the afternoon turns to evening, and the evening turns to nighttime, Tidus is now in his room watching T.V."Tidus, can you come to the living room for a second?" Tidus hops out of bed, turns off the T.V., and runs to his mom. "Yeah mom?" His saw his mom was cleaning the boat and making sure everything was in tip-top shape. "Honey, could you check and see what time it is? I'm a little busy at the moment." "Okay." the rambunctious !0 year old exclaimed. Tidus ran to the nearest clock, looked at it, and ran back to his Mom. "It's 10:30" "Really? That's weird. Your father should've been here at around 9:00." his Mom points out as she keeps on cleaning. "He's probably off getting drunk somewhere with his teammates." Tidus stated with an slightly angry tone. Tidus's mom stopped cleaning and kneeled in front of Tidus. "Tidus, don't say things like that about your father. He's done a lot of things for you and me. He's paid for all the luxuries we have now. He's been paying for this boat and for the clothes you wear and…"

" I don't care!" Tidus yells. His mom's put's her head down towards the floor. Tidus then gave his mom a hug. "Mom, I'm sorry." His mom picks her head up to look at Tidus "Do you really hate him that much?" Tidus nods. His mom let out a deep sigh and then smiled "Well, you'd better get used to him, he's going to be your father for a while." and right after she said that, Tidus's mom gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mom, I know." Tidus said, smiling back at her. "Now, go back into your room dear. I've still got a lot of cleaning to do and it's way past your bedtime anyway." "Do you need any help with the cleaning?" Tidus asked. "No, I'm fine." "Mom, I'm a big boy, I can help you if you want." Tidus stated. "I know Tidus, but you need your sleep. Tomorrow, your dad is probably going to want you to play blitzball with him in the morning, You know how he is the day after a game" his mom pointed out with a smile. "Okay. Good night Mom." Tidus says and gives his Mom one last hug before running to his room. "Good night honey." his mom yells and gets back to her cleaning.

Another hour or two goes by, and Tidus is sleeping soundly in his bed until he hears a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Tidus gets out of bed and walks to where he heard the banging noise, and sees his mom on the ground sobbing as silently as she could. He also sees Jecht with his right hand clenched up into a fist, and his left hand holding a bottle of whiskey. "Dad, stop!" Tidus screams while running to his mothers side. "Well, look who decided to show his fucking face to his old man." Jecht says right before he takes another big swig of the whiskey bottle.

"Stop hurting mom!" Tidus yells, hoping this time Jecht will actually listen to him. "Well, as long as your sticking up for her, you might as well take the rest of her beating." Tidus's mom picks her head up off the floor. "Jecht, no!"

"It's alright mom, I'm a big boy remember? I can take it." Tidus says to his mom with a sad smile. "Oh, is that right? All of a sudden you think you're a tough guy." Jecht chuckles as he takes a final swig off the whiskey before slamming the bottle to the ground, breaking it. "Well let me tell you something, you little brat!" Jecht yells right before he grabs Tidus by the neck and throws him at the kitchen wall. "Nobody can beat me. I'm the best." he says and steps closer and closer.

Tidus's mom runs in front of Tidus, trying to block Jecht from getting to him. "Jecht, please stop this! He's your son! No child deserves what you just did to him!" Tidus's mom yells. "Out of the way, you bitch!" Jecht roars and throws her to one side of him. Jecht takes a couple more steps to the crying 10 year old.

"You think yer tough. HA! Your not even tough enough to not cry like a little baby when yer old man throws you softly into a wall." Jecht laughs evilly. "I'm tougher than you." Tidus states, realizing those might be the last words he ever says. Jecht stopped laughing and darted his full attention to Tidus. "What did you fucking say to me?"

"I said I'm tougher than you! You drink because everyone says you're a loser, then when you come home, you take it out on us!" Jecht grabs him by the throat again and pins hims to the wall. "Don't ever say that shit to me again"

Tidus tries to break out of Jecht's grip, but he can barely even manage to breathe. He then does the only thing he could do. Tidus muster's up all the breath he has and barely manages to squeeze out an " I hate you." Jecht lets go of him and starts laughing "What you say? I couldn't hear ya." "I hate you!" Tidus says as he's picking himself up off the floor, finally catching his breath. " I still couldn't hear ya. Speak up will ya!" Jecht say's, now crackling at the young 10 year old pain and misery.

"**I HATE YOU!"**

I really do hope you guys and girls like the beginning of my first ever Fan Fiction story. I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. I hope you guys had fun reading it and if enough people like it, I'll keep making more. Thank you and have a great day.


End file.
